Brain
Brain also known as Zero is the main antagonist of the Oración Seis Story arc and the guild master of the Oración Seis before being killed by Cobra. Appearance Brain has neat silver hair that reaches his shoulders, dark eyes and dark skin. He has unique markings on his face that take the shape of straight black lines, ones that begin to disappear when the members of the Oración Seis become incapacitated or killed. He is slightly taller and more muscular than most people. After Brain's alter-personality Zero is unleashed, his appearance changes slightly. His hair becomes wavier, his eyes have turned blood red, his skin becomes a much paler colour, and his outfit becomes something reminiscent of a military officer's outfit. Brain's Oración Seis mark is located on his chest, however, when Zero takes control of their body, his Guild Mark seemingly disappears. In X791, Brain's appearance is relatively the same as seven years ago, except that he has grown some facial hair on his jaw. Personality Brain does not respect his opponents, as he often calls them trash or maggots. He is willing to do all that is needed to achieve his goal, which is to awaken Nirvana, a very destructive Magic. As the leader of a Dark Guild, he is cruel, even to his comrades, as he attacks Cobra for losing to a so-called regular guild. His comrades are just puppets to him, as he says that he can just find new ones when Nirvana is activated Brain has two personalities: the face he shows to the world, which loves fame and goes by the codename "Brain", and another hidden face, which loves destruction and goes by the codename "Zero". Comparatively, Zero is much more merciless than Brain, and only seeks to destroy anything and everything he can. Zero states that from his perspective, if someone or something has still some kind of form, he, she, or it is worth destroying. This methodology led to him attacking Klodoa, the seventh member of the Oración Seis. Brain seems to be somewhat afraid of his other self; as a consequence, he used every Oración Seis member as a "key" to lock his other personality away. Magic & Abilities * Darkness Magic : Brain is extremely proficient in the use of this Magic, and often uses Klodoa as a medium for his spells. Aside from offensive purposes he can also use this magic to capture a target and make them vanish temporarily. * Dark Capriccio: A beam of darkness is fired from Klodoa (or in Zero's case, his hands), meant to be used as to pierce through defenses. Zero, however, has far greater control and is able to manipulate its movement with one hand, cast more than one beam at a time, and even use it as a whip. * Scream: A stronger, faster version of this spell that was able to pierce the Ten Wizard Saint Jura's Iron Rock Wall: Continuous Formation in a matter of seconds. * Zero Slash: Zero uses Dark Capriccio as a whip and attacks the enemy. * Dark Gravity: As its name implies, it amplifies the gravity in a certain area. When used against Natsu, he was sent crashing downwards through Nirvana's lower floors. * Dark Rondo: When cast, Dark Magic with horror-stricken faces swirls around Klodoa (or Zero's hands), becoming more and more condensed. Brain can then fire the gathered Magic as widespread attack (as he did against the Light Alliance), or as a condensed one (as he did against Jura). The full effects of this spell are unknown, as it was stopped by Jura Neekis both times. He can also summon the ghosts from under the ground, heavily damaging the target from below. It is potent enough to break Gray Fullbuster's Ice-Make: Shield. * Dark Delete: Several spheres of darkness are fired continuously from Zero's hands. * Genesis Zero: Zero's strongest spell. He first gathers a large amount of Darkness Magic around his fingertips before, ultimately, unleashing it as a wave of countless phantoms that seek to erase the target's soul, and even their very existence. * Square of Self-Destruction: A Magic that forces the complete destruction of an object, Brain is its creator, and, as such, has no need for the required code needed to cancel this Magic's activation. * Organic Link Magic: Brain has proven himself capable of using this type of Magic. * Six Prayers: A powerful, advanced spell cast on himself to seal his alternate, fearsome personality: Zero. Organic Link Magic is used to make each member of the Oración Seis a "key" to Zero's seal. These metaphoric keys appear as tattoos on Brain's body, and each disappears whenever the corresponding Mage is defeated. When no keys are left, Zero emerges, taking over Brain's body. * Requip: Brain has proven himself capable of using this Magic when he requipped a dagger, which he used to hurt an injured Jellal in an attempt to force Wendy to heal him. As Zero, he was seen Requipping a different shirt after removing his cape and jacket. * Archive: As stated and demonstrated by Zero, Brain possesses the same Magic as Hibiki Lates, Archive, which allows him to store vast amounts of data away to use to his advantage. The use of such Magic also allows Brain to transfer said data to allies. This could explain how he has such a vast knowledge of Magic, and how he may have known about Nirvana and Wendy. It also appears to be an extremely rare Magic, as Zero thought that it was unique to Brain. * Telepathy: Brain has demonstrated great proficiency in his use of Telepathy, having been capable of performing a mass-communication with those nearby, and even feign Hoteye's voice in the midst of said communication. As Zero, he was capable of effortlessly jacking into Hibiki's own Telepathy to communicate with the Allied Forces. * Enhanced Durability: Brain has proven himself to be quite durable, being able to withstand a forced plummet into the ground, and emerging unscathed from the rubble moments later. As Zero, he is shown to have great resistance. In his fight against Natsu, when the latter entered Dragon Force, Zero was able to take multiple hits from Natsu with no visible after effects, and only fell when hit with Natsu's full power * Enhanced Speed: Despite his large size, Brain has shown to possess remarkably high speed, having been able to cover the several meter distance that separated him and Jura in mere moments. As Zero, he was shown effortlessly evading Natsu's attacks. * Enhanced Strength: As Zero, he seems to be quite strong, as he managed to pressure Natsu Dragneel, an extremely strong expert hand-to-hand combatant, with his fists alone. Zero claims he is twice as strong as Brain. * Immense Magic Power: As Zero, he possesses a large amount of Magic Power. He can release his Magic Power as a potent aura around him, which can cause even the ground itself to shake. The Allied Forces described his Magic Power as the most disgusting one they had ever felt. Weapons * Dagger: Aside from wielding Klodoa like a staff, Brain is shown to possess a short dagger, with an intricately decorated cross-shaped handguard. He Requipped it to stab Jellal, who was in a comatose-like state due to the effects of Etherion, in one arm, in order to alarm Wendy and force her to heal the man. Family * Midnight (Adopted Son) Voice Actor Philip Weber. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Wizards Category:Big Bads Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Single Category:Fathers Category:Leaders Category:Guild Masters Category:Oración Seis